deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryuko Matoi vs. Natsuji Kijima
Ryuko Matoi VS Natsuji Kijima is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Ryūko Matoi from the anime series Kill la Kill and the Cancer Zodiarts from the Kamen Rider series Kamen Rider Fourze. Interlude Wiz: With the start of a new school year, it's time for a new school Death Battle brought to you by the mind of Trigger's Kazuki Nakashima! Representing Amanogawa High School is Natsuji Kijima, the Cancer Zodiarts. Boomstick: And representing Honnoji Academy is Ryuko Matoi, 'nough said. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Ryuko Matoi Wiz: On the top of the artificial island of Honnouji City is Honnouji Academy, which is essentially a military state under the iron heel of Satsuki Kiryuin. But things start to shaken when she comes... :widening shot of Honnouji City shows Ryuko with the word Transfer Student above her. : Ryuko Matoi: There it is...Honnouji Academy. Wiz: Starting off, as far as she knew, Ryuko is the single child of Isshin Matoi and was raised in a boarding school where she got her...skill sets. :out Mataro and his weapon-wielding hoodlum friends when they attempt to rob her. The kids quickly begging for forgiveness. Boomstick: Besides her father having enrolled her, Ryuko came to Honnouji Academy for one reason: Revenge. :of Ryuko pointing her weapon at Satsuki before being beaten by the Honnouji Boxing Club president. Boomstick: Too bad Ryuko didn't get the mention that Honnouji Academy is home to students with superpowers! :forced to flee after being beaten to a bloody pulp. Wiz: True, Ryuko was outmatched against the wearers of Goku Uniforms. But chance, and a teacher who is a closet stripper, gave Ryuko the means to contend with Honnouji students. :falling through a trapdoor, a bleeding Ryuko finds herself on a heap of clothes and gets up to look around. But... :?????: Wait...more...give me more... :warning, Ryuko is jumped by a sailor uniform to force-strips her to be worn. Boomstick: Ehh...weird, but not complaining. Wiz: Ugh...Anyway, naming the strange sailor uniform "Senketsu", which is called a Kamui, Ryuko is able to fight on a whole another level to the point that she can hold her own against Satsuki before and after she acquired her Junketsu kamui. But Satsuki, who is clearly playing the "Game of Thrones", arranges a wager with Ryuko: To defeat all opposition in the class presidents and her Elite Four before their rematch. To sweeten the deal, Satsuki adds the promise to reveal the story behind Isshin's death. :Ryuko (to Satsuki): I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm gonna take all the lofty crap you spout about ambition and aspirations, and crush every last one of 'em. :of Ryuko's battles against the Elite Four are seen. Boomstick: Too bad things got A LOT more complicated. But still we got to see A LOT...of fighting. Wiz: You see, it turns out that Isshin is actually Soichiro Kiryuin, a brilliant scientist who faked his death after realizing the genocidal intentions of his wife Ragyo to feed humanity to gradually awakening Life Fibers which have been preparing humanity for millennia as part of their life cycle. To that end, Isshin established the anti-Life Fiber task force Nudist Beach. Boomstick: *snicker* Wiz: Yeah. That's their name. Back to topic, this turn of events meant that Ryuko is actually the baby sister that Satsuki assumed to have died a year before her father was seemingly killed in a car crash. But before Soichiro became Isshin, he told Satsuki the full nature of her mother's plans and instilled the motivation to stop her mother once the preparations have been made. :of Satsuki turning on Ragyo during the school festival she set up as a trap. Boomstick: Wrong sister, dude. Wiz: Sorry, thought that needed to be mentioned. Anyway, the newly born Ryuko was used in Ragyo's inhuman experiments to blur the boundary between humans and Life-Fibers to create a hybrid incapable of being killed by normal means. But as far as Satsuki and Ragyo knew, Ryuko died on the operating table and the latter kicked the baby to the crib. Boomstick: That dirty-*long bleep*! Wiz: But Soichiro, now Isshin, took his child to safety and raised her as best as a single man unable to show his face in public could do: Send his daughter to boarding school until she was old enough to help him stop her absentee mother's evil plans. Boomstick: I feel bad that Isshin was not alive to see his years of preparation giving his insane ex-wife the big screw. But at least he went down fighting Ragyo's test-tube baby and took her eye with him. Wiz: But Nui Harime took the other half of the Rending Scissors as consequence. :putting out the stolen Scissor Blade from her dress. :Harime: Yup, it's the other half of your scissors! I got this from your dear, dead daddy. :of Ryuko's battles with Harime. Wiz: But that turn of events is fixed with Ryuko getting back the other half of her father's scissors - in an ironic style of vengeful poetic justice. :of Ryuko slice Harime's arms off for good :Harime (as blood is gusting hard from her stumps): AHHHHH! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!!!!! Do you have any idea how valuable my arms are? I'm the Grand Couturier! :Ryuko: That's why I cut them off. Wiz: And so, after avenging her father's murder and making peace with both Satsuki and the revelations of her humanity, Ryuko and her sister join forces to stop their mother from sacrificing humanity to the Life Fiber. Boomstick: With that done, let's get to the abilities. Wiz: At the start of her adventure, Ryuko wields the half of the Rending Scissors that were developed by her dear ol' dad. Known as the Scissor Blade, made from hardened Life Fibers, it can cut through any Life Fiber yet needs its other half to use its full power. Ryuko mainly uses it like a sword and displays skills that rival those of Satsuki in their duels. Boomstick: Plus, she could cut down a building kilometers away with a mere shockwave. Wiz: While the Scissor Blade's full power can be fully used by being recombined with its sibling into the Rending Scissors, it can be partially unlocked through kamui Senketsu. Being made from 100% Life Fibers, the material revealed to be from Ryuko's altered DNA, Senketsu was created to be compatible to his wearer and needs her blood to properly function. One wearing Senketsu and assuming her Life fiber Synchronize state, Ryuko's physical ability increases exponentially depending on her bond with Senketsu. Boomstick: And how much skin is exposed. Wiz: You would think that would leave herself more vulnerable. But Ryuko's status as a human/Life Fiber hybrid gives her a potent healing factor that can heal any manner of wounds. She regenerated from being bifurcated and even having her heart partially ripped out before it sank back into her body with the wound closing. In that case, Ryuko can only be suffer mortal or fatal damage if her Life Fibers are permanently severed. :of Senketsu's power-up forms. Wiz: Back to Senketsu, serving as her advisor and strategist in fights where her usual brute force can't cut it, he can evolve to suit Ryuko's needs. This is possible by absorbing the Banshi that leaves a destroyed Goku Uniform, augmenting Senketsu and giving Ryuko added power. While he used in minimal ways like tying his threads to the Scissor Blade so it would serve as a makeshift grappling hook, Senketsu can completely transform through Ryuko's blood. Such usual forms are the bladed Senketsu Senjin, the flight-based Senketsu Shippu, and the combination of the two called Senjin Shippu. :of Ryuko getting her heart ripped out by Ragyo, followed by her monster and Junketsu versions. Wiz: Of course Ryuko has weaknesses, she can lose consciousness from massive blood loss. She can be killed if her head is completely severed from her body or her heart ripped out and crushed into paste. Eventually Ryuko's use of kamui have consequences, having caused Senketsu to go berserk from an overdose of her rage adrenaline-filled blood and being subjected to Junketsu's will it was essentially part of her flesh. :of Ryuko painfully ripping Junketsu to everyone's shock. :Ryuko: That freak'n hurt! :of Ryuko, without Senketsu, using the Rending Scissors. Wiz: But there's a simple answer to how Ryuko managed to defeat all opposition and saved the day twice: Once Ryuko has her mind made up about something, nothing short of an act of god is gonna stop her. Ryuko: To hell with your opinion. I'll take my own path no matter what anyone else says! TALLY * Attack Potency and speed: While strong enough to level a small town, Ryuko's power increases to city-leveling proportions and higher while wearing Senketsu or using the Rending Scissors. Furthermore, Ryuko's speed running speed ranges around Mach 0.9 - 353. * Strength: Ryuko is able to effortlessly spin people around in the air over a dozen times and can land hits strong enough to thrash rooms, her Scissor Blade enabling her to destroy an entire building with one shockwave slash. But when wearing Senketsu, Ryuko is strong enough to lift large ships and deliver a punch as destructive as a high-level nuke. * Durability: As a human/Life Fiber hybrid, with or without Senketsu, Ryuko is able to endure anything close to a high-level nuke. * Stamina: Ryuko is exceptionally strong-spirited with a high pain tolerance and able to keep fighting even when losing several gallons of blood) * Range: Extended human melee range with the Scissor Blade, Hundreds of meters with air slashes. * Intelligence: Average. * Weaknesses: Standard human/Life Fiber hybrid weaknesses, which includes vulnerability to anti-Life-Fiber weapons and any material made of hardened Life Fibers. * Gear: Kamui Senketsu, Scissor Blades/Rending Scissors * Rank: Nuke (Low 7-C, 7-A and higher with Senketsu and Rending Scissors.) Natsuji Kijima :opens to Amanogawa High, with the students walking inside. Boomstick: Why do I feel we're in Riverdale? Wiz: At Amanogawa High School, the student body has more than exams to deal with. The school has an infestation...of monsters. :of the Orion Zodiarts running amok in the school halls. Boomstick: What is this, Monster High? Wiz: Nope. Those are called Zodiarts: Humans who are given switches that cause them to create a construct of cosmic energy around them. But these guys are level 1 variety handled by Kamen Rider Fourze and the members of the Kamen Rider Club. :Foruze Drive: 3... 2... 1... :Gentaro Kisaragi: Henshin :transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze :Fourze: So...COSSSMICCC! Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle things mano-e-mano! Wiz: There are a group of boss-level Zodiarts that give the Kamen Rider Club a run for their milk money: The Horoscopes. Boomstick: But I already read mine. Wiz: Not that type of Horoscopes. Those kind. :twelve Horoscopes approaching the Kamen Rider Club. Wiz: These are humans who evolved themselves into what they consider a superior form of life. And while these guys are essentially the bad guys, one of them is the biggest prick on campus. Enter Natsuji Kijima, the Cancer Zodiarts. :switches to a gameshow scenario with Natsuki, the Virgo Zodiarts, the Capricorn Zodiarts, the Aquarius Zodiarts, and Shun. :Natsuji: Laugh and be merry as you learn about the Zodiarts! I am your host: The Cancer Zodiarts, Natsuji Kijima. :changes to Natsuji using a Zodiarts Switch to transform into the Pegasus Zodiarts. Wiz: Formerly president of the rakugo club, Nasuji got his hands on an abandoned Zodiarts Switch and uses it as the Pegasus Zodiarts in a twofold scheme to frame a teacher out of revenge while getting a kick outwitting the Kamen Rider Club. But by the time that his scheme is revealed, Kijima uses the Zodiarts Switch in its Last One state and, with the Virgo Zodiarts's help, the Pegasus Zodiarts absorbs his original human body to complete his evolution. :of Fourze fighting the Pegasus Zodiarts. :Fourze: Rider Supermagnetic Bomber! :Pegasus Zodiarts is destroyed. :Fourze: It's done. :Virgo Zodiart then throws the cocooned body by Nasuji into the reconstituting Pegasus Zodiarts, absorbing it while reforming to the Kamen Rider Club's shock. :Ryusei: Impossible. :Cancer Zodiarts: I'm so full of power! :Virgo Zodiarts: Come with me, my new brethren. Apostle of the Stars, Cancer. Wiz: And since then, Natsuji became a major hindrance to the Kamen Rider Club. :Fourze (after being sucker-punched by the Cancer Zodiarts during his fight against the Coma Zodiarts and an Altar Zodiarts clone): Kijima! :Cancer Zodiarts: She's one of mine. Pretty cool, right? Let's see how you handle the real deal! Wiz: Besides recruiting Zodiart Switcher, Natsuji is even given the additional mission to track down the true identity of Kamen Rider Meteor who has been a thorn in the Horoscopes's side. And he actually deduced his target's identity. :Cancer Zodiarts (after losing sight of Ryusei): O-la? I lost him. Oh where, oh where, did you go-'' :sucker-punched by Meteor'' :Cancer Zodiarts: O-la, O-la. What do we have here? It's you, that planetarium guy. You haven't see Ryusei by chance did you? :Kamen Rider Meteor: I don't know who you're talking about...and I'm not a planetarium. :of the Cancer Zodiarts fighting Meteor Boomstick: Too bad that last part of his mission is big mistake number one, the only being making enemies with your allies. Now let's get to what this overgrown crab can do. Wiz: As a Horoscopes-type Zodiarts, the Cancer Zodiarts is a being whose body is composed of Cosmic Energy which a force within the universe. The technology that enabled those with Zodiarts Switch to evolve into beings able to ensure warp drive space-travel was made possible from reverse engineering an item left by an advanced alien race called the Core Switch. The reverse engineering of the Core Switch also produced the Kamen Rider systems used by Kamen Riders Fourze and Meteor. Boomstick: I thought we were talking about Mister Claws, here :Cancer Zodiarts: (While conjuring Dustards) My appearance doesn't mean you get to call me "Claws!" Wiz: While the Cancer possesses the standard Zodiarts abilities to teleport and create minion constructs called Dustards, he has his own unique powers that set him apart from the others. :of the Cancer Zodiarts fighting Fourze. :Gentaro: You're just ticking me off now! :Fourze Driver: Dr-rill On! :uses the Drill Module, which is spinning at 200 RPM, to land a kick on the Cancer Zodiart's chest. But the drill barely pierces the Zodiarts's armored body. Wiz: The first being his hard spiked carapace, which can deflect electromagnetic beams, and the large-pincher on his left-hand which can cleave ultra-durable metals. But true to his animal basis, the Cancer Zodiarts's shell can be subjected to fire and his left arm can be disabled if tangled in a snare. He can even be frozen in place. :uses the Water and Freezer Modules to freeze the Cancer Zodiarts in place :Cancer: What a cheeky thing to do! :of the Cancer Zodiarts appearing to have escaped from Meteor. Boomstick: The Cancer Zodiarts can also shoot foam from his mouth for offense or as an escape diversion, along with an ability so dangerous he makes Simon Fuller look like a saint. :of the Cancer Zodiarts subjecting the Kamen Rider Club to his Open Mic from Hell routine and takes all but Tomoko out. Wiz: Using his Open Mic from Hell as a means to recruit Zodiarts Switchers from those who can make him life, the Cancer Zodiarts extracts bioenergy from a person who fails to amuse him and converts that energy into a ring that he then cuts to order to absorb it. This causes the Cancer Zodiarts's victim to fall into a coma until someone manages to make him laugh, using it as his method of selecting ideal people to take under his wing as fledging Zodiarts. The Zodiarts then just needs to snap the ring to absorb the stolen energy, causing the victim to falls into a coma until someone can make him laugh. But the Cancer Zodiart's true power is his Supernova form. :of the Cancer Zodiarts first transforming into the larger Cancer Nova and overpowering Fourze. Boomstick: I suddenly have an urge for king crab Wiz: In his Supernova state, compared to a solid steel wall, Cancer Nova's strength and durability are further fortified to reduce his previous form's weaknesses. Furthermore, he now contains enough Cosmic Energy in his body to reduce an entire city to ashes. Only a fighter at the caliber of Kamen Rider Meteor in Storm form could dispatch the Zodiarts while containing such a high-level explosion :Meteor Driver: Limit Break :Kengo: Wait! Right now Cancer is in critical mass. If you destroy him, you might end up destroying the city. :Meteor: No need to worry! Take this! Meteor Storm Punisher :Storm Topper top speeds towards Cancer Nova :Cancer Nova: It that suppose to break Cancer's shell?! :[Within moments, despite its size, the Storm Topper servers all of Cancer Nova's limbs before flying high in midair before being its descent for the death blow. :Cancer Nova: How is my defeat like a black dog? Because it's just not whight. See you later- (gets his tongue sliced off by the Storm Topper, which then absorbs all the energy from the resulting explosion.) Wiz: Besides fire and nets, the Cancer Zodiarts's only real weakness if his overall arrogance and the hubris he causes to himself. Regardless, this is one smooth talker you don't want to perform for. :changes to the Horoscopes Ogiri segment after Shun, being attacked by the Virgo Zodiarts for offending the Zodiarts, has been put to sleep by the Aries Zodiarts and Natsuji transforms while fanning himself. :Capricorn: Alright! Let's go get some grub! :Cancer Zodiarts: My treat. :Capricorn Zodiarts: I'm starving! :Aquarius Zodiarts: For some reason, I'm in the mood for crab nabe! :Cancer Zodiarts: Please not that. (turns to the audience while folding his fan) Well everyone, take care. Anything but crab nabe! TALLY * Attack Potency and Speed: In his base form, the Cancer Zodiarts can enough power to large a large town and can move at superhuman speeds with hypersonic+ reaction speed. In his Supernova form, the Cancer Zodiarts has enough energy to be a living weapon of mass destruction. * Strength: Due to his ability to slice through highly-durable metals not commonly found on Earth, the Cancer Zodiarts physical blows have the force of a nuke. * Durability: Due to his armor, the Cancer Zodiarts can endure anything short of city-leveling proportions. * Stamina: High * Range: Extended human melee range with pincher claw, higher with bubble foam and fireballs. * Intelligence: Above average. * Weaknesses: Overconfident, playful when it comes to fighting and does not think he will lose. * Gear: Horoscopes Switch, Dustards * Rank: Nuke (High 7-C; 7-A in Supernova state) Pre Fight Boomstick: We here's what we got so far from analyzing the stats of our fighters. Wiz: While the former has higher attack potency and strength, Ryuko and the Cancer Zodiarts are nearly matched in durability. But while Ryuko has the edge in her speed, range, and stamina, Natsuji can make up that in being a cunning opponent who can capitalize on his opponent's flaws and quickly acts to cripple them for an advantage. However, besides Ryuko's healing factor, the Zodiarts may be tied with Senketsu in terms of intelligence and can become Ryuko's equal in Supernova form. But in a match between Life Fibers and Cosmic Energy, anything can happen in a Death Battle. And now that the combatants are set.... Boomstick: Ding-dong! The bell's ringing! It's time for a Death Battle! Fight :la Kill OST- Daily Theater-Type 3-Star Goku Uniform, first phase. The scene opens to morning in Honno Town as Ryuko is seen walking together with Mako Mankanshoku to Honnouji Academy through the deserted slums. Ryuko expects the usual insanity of life and death battle waiting for her at the academy. But as Gamagori is still in the hospital after nearly getting killed by some punk kid old enough to be a middle school student, Ryuko assumed things would be less crazy for a while. She then noticed Mako is no where to be found. "Mako!," Ryuko yells as she looks around the red-light district for Mako. After a few minutes, Ryuko finds Mako coming out of a building with young man in a blue blazer. "Mako!," Ryuko yelled. "Hey Ryuko," Mako shouted back while running to her bestie. "You got to check out this cute Switch I just go from uh..." "Natsuji Kijima of the Rakugo Club," the young man replied. "Right," Mako said with a smile despite barely knowing the guy. "He said if I make a wish on this Switch, then it will my wish come true." "Uh, Mako," Ryuko starts her friend's rant. "You know we're running late, right?" Upon hearing Ryuko's retort, Mako's vacant naive expression becomes one of utter fear. "OH..MY..GOD! I'm gonna be late!," Mako runs ahead while Ryuko and Natsuji looked on at how fast she is running. "She may be a bit runny," Natsuji commented "But even egg yolk among eggheads can become a starling yet." He was about to leave when Ryuko got ahead of him. :Rider Fourze OST - Zodiarts Switch "Not so fast, weirdo," she said. "Last time I checked, the Rangaku Club has been demolished." "Well I just transferred, so I'll think I'll revive the Rangaku Club. But the rigid conduct they insist at Honnouji Academy is not my thing. From what I been told by Mankanshoku, you've been sticking it to the Student Council. But I can help you achieve that goal...," he takes out a strange switch-like item: A Zodiarts Switch. "With this, your more desired wish will be fulfilled and we can rule this school toget-" "Sorry. Not interested," Ryuko said as she walks off. But she stopped when Natsuji adds, "Then how about your father's wish?" Within moments, Natsuji is slammed through the door of the building he emerged from. 'Ryuko, something is not right' Senketsu says as Ryuko enters the building after Natsuji. It was then that Ryuko noticed unconscious No-Star students lying behind Natsuji around what looks to be a stage with a karoke machine. It didn't take her long to see a connection. "What is this?," Ryuko demanded while picking Natsuji up by his collar. "You mean them?," Natsuji said while maintain that jovial tone in his voice. "They were attendants to my Before-School Open Mic from Hell and preformed before Mankanshoku. With the exception of her, the others bored me to sleep and I made them sleep in retaliation." It was clear on Ryuko's face that she is livid, especially as Mako was clearly in danger and only escaped harm due to dumb luck. "Your word play is ticking me off now! You better wake them up or-" Getting serious, Natsuji whacks Ryuko in the face with his large paper fan to release her grip. "Son of a..," Ryuko's curse was interrupted by Natsuji saying, "And I thought I could be your 'friend'. But I can do with being your 'end' instead." : la Kill OST - "KiLL La KiLL." 'Be careful Ryuko!,' Senketsu insists. 'There's something not human about him.' Nodding in response, Ryuko twirls her Scissor Blade on her wrist before pointing it at Natsuji. "You're sure you can to fight someone chosen by the stars themselves." "Like I give a damn!," Ryuko yelled. "Now what is your game!?." "You really want to know?," Natsuji asks as he does a little dance which only annoys Ryuko further. "Do you? Do you?" Ryuko stares him down before he ceases his faux smile and gets serious while unfolding his fan for dramatic pause. "Well I'm not telling." "Then I'll just have to make you, dumbass!," Ryuko said as her fingers closed around a small pin on the glove, and pulled it without a moment's hesitation. A sharp pain zipped through her wrist as the needle's edge of the pin pricked her skin, drawing blood. "Life Fiber Synchronize! Kamui Senketsu!" In a flash, Senketsu's eye pulsates as the uniform shines brightly before twisting around Ryuko and reforming into a scanty clad battle uniform. "O-la. I see what Mankanshoku meant by 'exhibition artist'." Natsuji said with a smirked look at Ryuko's appearance. "Bite me," Ryuko said while flicking the Scissor Blade towards her opponent. "Why don't you stick out your tongue and see if it's sharper than my Scissor Blade!" Ryuko's threat does not bother Natsuji as he folds his fan and puts it away in exchange fore something else. "You're about to find out that my mouth is like my shell...," Natsuji began as he revealed his own red-colored Switch. "Both are hard to crack." :Rider Fourze OST - Zodiarts Appearance With a click, Natsuji's body is covered in a swirling black cosmic cloud before revealing the youth transformed into armored crab-like monster taller than Ryuko. It was Natsuji as the Cancer Zodiarts. Ryuko was caught off guard, not expecting to fight a genuine monster. "Oh great," she said. "I'm fighting some cosplay freakshow!" :FIGHT Within moments, the Cancer Zodiarts knocks Ryuko out through a wall into an alley behind the building. 'This no normal enemy Ryuko,' Senketsu commented as Ryuko uses a brick wall to get back up. "Since have we dealt with normal enemies?," 'I mean this one has no Life Fibers.' "Say what?," Ryuko said before noticing the giant pincer on the Cancer Zodiarts's left-arm in time to dodge it. The claw ripped through the brick wall Ryuko was leaning against, which would have been her neck if she did not evade in time. Ryuko repeatedly dodges the Zodiarts's attempts to rip her head off while literally running circles around him. But the Zodiarts kept up her attacks until Ryuko eventually lands an overhead slash on his left shoulder, only to be shocked to see her weapon barely made a dent. "What the hell...?," was all Ryuko said as the Cancer Zodiarts chuckled while grabbing her Scissor Blade in his pincer. He then spits foam into her eyes. "AHHH!," Ryuko yelled as she loses her grip of her weapon while being right hooked into the wall. "Little girls shouldn't be running half-cocked with half-scissors," the armored monster gloats as Ryuko gets the foam out of her eyes. He when throws the Scissor Blade off into the distance towards the upper levels of Honno Town. 'Ryuko,' Senketsu motions his wearer to use the string connected to the Scissor to reel it back for a surprise attack. But the Cancer Zodiarts, seeing through the trick, snaps his pincher shut to server the string. "Son of a-" Ryuko lands a punch to the Cancer Zodiart's face, but he barely flinches to her shock. "I told you, my armor is not-breakable...and you're all-breakable!!" The Cancer deals another right hook on Ryuko before going all-out in mercilessly beating her while yelling, "What now! What now! What now!" The Cancer Zodiarts then clamps his pincher around Ryuko's right arm, the girl finding it impossible to pull herself out from. The Cancer Zodiarts uses his right arm to jab Ryuko's stomach and pull out a ring of glowing white bio-energy. "You look tired," the Cancer Zodiarts releases his hold on Ryuko and moves his pincer towards the ring. "You should take a nap!" With that, the Cancer Zodiarts snaps the ring and Ryuko faints while the stolen bio-energy seeps into the Zodiarts's arm. "Well, that was too easy," the Cancer Zodiarts muses as he decides to head off to Honnoji Academy as he is. But thinking that taking over the high school and overthrowing Satsuki will be like taking candy from a baby, he ended up began chuckling to himself at the though. "No", The Cancer Zodiarts said, stopping his laughing fit but realized it was too late. "We're not done yet!" : la Kill OST - "k1ll wa iLL The Cancer Zodiarts looks behind to see a revived Ryuko back up with the injuries he inflicted on her healing up while while surrounded in a bright light before red blades erupt from the girl's gloves. "Senketsu Senjin!" Ryuko and an annoyed Cancer Zodiarts rush each other, with the former using her speed to dodge the Zodiart's claw swipes while they exchange blows. "You're wasting your time," the Cancer Zodiarts mused while tanking Ryuko's attacks. "Nothing on this Earth can crack Cancer's shell." 'Then it's a good thing I'm not originally of Earth,' Senketsu mused as jagged chainsaw blades erupt around Ryuko's boot while she landed a stabbing kick to the Cancer Zodiarts's stomach. Small cracks start to form on the Zodiarts's body as he starts bleeding stardust, Ryuko jabbing her claws into the Zodiarts' shoulders while Seketsu transforms. "Senketsu Senjin Shippu!," Ryuko yells while taking her reluctant passenger for a tour of Honno Town. The two continue to struggle as Ryuko takes them high into the air before spinning back down towards Honnouji Academy like a missile with drill nosecone. The resulting sonic boom is heard by numerous one-star students minding their business before being sent flying in the backdraft caused by the violent crash. The dust settles with Ryuko standing in a crater caused by her crash, her wounded opponent lying on the ground. : la Kill OST - "hiru la lill" "Ryuko!" Ryuko sees Mako having just arrived through the main entrance of Honnoji Academy, carrying the Scissor Blade in her arms before handing it to Ryuko. "You should really be careful with this." "Thanks Mako," Ryuko said. "Where'd you find it?" "Well," Mako began. "I was on my way when I saw a cute dress and had to look at it. And it was a good thing too, cuz that's when your sword fell right in front of me. If I didn't stop for a peek at that dress, I would have lost my head. And if I don't have my head, how am I gonna eat the yummy croquets my mom made?" Ryuko smiled at Mako's crazy sense of logic before Senketsu alterts her. 'Ryuko, he's still alive.' "You gotta be frigging kidding me...," Ryuko said annoyingly as the Cancer Zodiart gets up. :Rider Fourze OST - Intentional Stubbornness It was clear from his growling that he is losing his cool. "You made me sore, and very sore, you eyesore!," the Cancer Zodiarts yells while conjuring an army of Dustards that surround Ryuko. Ryuko sighed and twirled the Scissor Blade in her hands, nodding to Senketsu. "Funny... I was about to say the same about you, jackass." With that, Ryuko mows down the Dustards in her path as they dissolving into star dust with Mako more focused on them than fight. "Pretty..." Eventually, it is Ryuko and the Cancer Zodiarts as they charge each other. But Ryuko uses some fibers provided by Senketsu to convert her the hilt of her Scissor Blade into a make-shift fishing net to snare the Zodiart's pincer. This allows her to land a few punches and kicks on the damaged parts of her opponent's armor, forcing the Zodiarts to use his trump card. "SUPERNOVA!" : Rider Fourze OST - The Brightest Star The Cancer Zodiart's body explodes into a torrent of crimson energy that knocks Ryuko off. She uses her Scissor Blade as an anchor to slow her momentum and safely land as the swirling energy solidifies into what looked like a giant steroid-enhanced version of a Dotonbori Robo with eye-stalks and crab-clawed appendages behind the legs. "That's a huge crab," Mako notes as the large creature that is Cancer Zodiarts's Cancer Nova form slowly approaches the very dwarfed Ryuko. Ryuko dodges the swipes from Cancer Nova's claws and attempts to slash through his armor with the Scissor Blade. But Cancer Nova shakes off and clamps her body in one of his claws, the girl struggling while seeing Senketsu Senjin unable to make a dent. "Nice try," Cancer Nova said. "Now that I'm in my Supernova state, my armor is further reinforced." He causes his claw's grip to tighten, causing Ryuko to cough up blood. 'Ryuko!,' Senketsu yelled. :la Kill OST- Kiryu ga KiLL. A bright light suddenly radiates from the top of Honnoji Academy, catching everyone's attention as they seen a lone figure standing tall. It was Satsuki Kiryuin. "So, you're Satsuki Kiryuin?," Cancer Nova snarked. "You are an abomination, Natsuki Kijima," Satsuki declared. "Consider your student transfer denied. Now leave Honnoji Academy, or suffer the consequences!" Cancer Nova soon finds himself surrounded by three of the Elite Four who are being backed up by the Discipline Committee. "Not so fast," Cancer Nova insisted. "If you intent to bargain using Matoi, you've made a grave error." Satsuki said as she begins to slowly come down the stairs. "I've came to Honno Town to hand off Switches, but now I am the Switch. A Deadman's Switch. If any of you even think to take me out...kaboom! Your precious academy -no- This whole city's going down with me." "Hold it!," Mako said as she got serious before the screen gets dark with only her crossed arms seen. :Choir: Hallelujah! :la Kill OST- Daily Theater-Type 3-Star Goku Uniform - final phase "You can't blow up Honno Town," Mako explained passionately, "There are things I care about living in it! My mom, my dad, Mataro, Guts, everyone. And there are also things Ryuko cares about that live here too! You can't take away what Ryuko cares about-" Before she could finish her rant, Cancer Nova swatted Mako away with his free claw. "MAKO!," Ryuko yells as her friend is sent crashing into the Getabako at the academy entry hall. "And I had such high hopes," Cancer said with a chuckle. "Oh well. Can't have an omelet without breaking eggs." :la Kill OST - "Kill la Kill" - first part. The Zodiart's laugher over apparently killing Mako was the last straw. "YOU BASTARD!!!," Ryuko yelled in murderous rage while mustering the strength to force Cancer Nova's pincer wide open. Cancer Nova is taken back as Ryuko then judo flips him while ripping his claw off. "YOU'LL PAY FOR KILLING MAKO!," Ryuko yelled as she picks up her Scissor Blade and goes on the offense despite Senketsu's pleas to calm down. Ryuko dodges Cancer Nova's clawed swipes and remaining pincher which she sliced off before jumping back on the Zodiart's head to deliver a stab wound strong enough to crack Cancer Nova's refortified armor. 'Calm down Ryuko!,' Senketsu says. 'Your blood is getting too hot for us to focus!' Ryuko refused to listen until she hears Mako's voice calling out to her. Ryuko sees the dust cloud from the academy entrance receding to reveal that Satsuki who saved Mako from death at the last second. "Sanageyama.. Jakuzure.. Inumuta.. I believe now is the right time for an evacuation drill.," Satsuki suggests to her thee subordinates. "Yes, Lady Satsuki!," they replied as they and the Disciplinary Committee evacuate the school. "I leave this one in your hands, Matoi," Satsuki said as she walks off with Mako being escorted by a few Disciplinary Committee members. "Like I need your blessing...," Ryuko muttered with a smile on her face before refocusing her attention to Cancer Nova. "They're insane! Like I'm going to let any of them escape." "Yeah, they're all out of gourds. But right now...IT'S JUST YOU WHO'S PISSING ME OFF!," with that, Ryuko jumps off Cancer Nova's head and upward while raising her scissor blade into the air. :la Kill OST - Before my Body is Dry "SCISSOR BLADE: DECAPITATION MODE!" The scissor blade's crescent blade unfolds and extends, becoming a longer two-handed sword. Ryuko uses the enhanced blade to tear through the air and across Cancer Nova's body from every conceivable direction. The Zodiarts screams in pain as his remaining limbs and eyestalks have all been severed and he is reduced to a disembodied head. Ryuko than stabs the larger opponent from the abdomen. "Senketsu Shippu!," Ryuko yelled as Senketsu assumes his flight mode and fires the boosters to full max as Ryuko takes Cancer Nova out of the city and into the sky, spinning like a drill towards the stratosphere. "Round and round," Cancer Nova said. "First I've been Storm Topper-ed, now I'm being Tengen Toppa-ed." "SHUT THE HELL UP!," Ryuko yells as she kicks Cancer Nova off her blade and zooms ahead of him. She then flies towards him as he opens his jaws wide so he can eat her as his final act. "BITE ON THIS!!!," she yells while gritting her teeth together as she rams him head-on blade first. "SEN'I SOSHITSU!" Within moments after a multitude of slashes have all made their mark, with the kanji spelling of "Akushoshuyo" in the action background, Ryuko ended behind the defeated Cancer Nova who screams loudly while exploding with the scene whitening out. :KO From the distance, after getting everyone into Honno Town to safety, the Honnoji student body see Cancer Nova's city-wide explosion above the artificial island. Minutes later, a figure is seen crashing down towards Tokyo Bay. Soon after, her body sore from the taxing battle, Ryuko reaches the shore and before collapsing, exhausted from the taxing battle. :la Kill OST - Sorry, But I Can't Be The Good Child With a flash Senketsu reverted to his ordinary sailor uniform. 'Well done, Ryuko,' Senketsu said. 'We've won.' Ryuko nodded wearily. "Yeah...let's not do something that bat-shit crazy again, 'kay..." Ryuko soon drifts to sleep while being found by Satsuki's group and Mako. Results Boomstick: Oh... my....GOD!!!! Wiz: This was a close match to say the least, especially due to the durability of both Ryuko's Life Fibers and the Cancer Zodiarts's super-hard armor. While Natsuji uses underhanded tricks in a fight, Ryuko dealt with similar opponents and is a more capable combatant. Furthermore, her transformations gave her an added advantage. In fact, having being able to knock three men larger then herself up the ceiling and mow through hundreds of One Star students, Ryuko's Shippu forms made it easy for her to just pick up the Zodiarts and fling him into stratosphere along with great maneuverability. Boomstick: That Scissor Blade is definitely a better melee weapon than Cancer's pincer as well. It has a wider range can even be customized to suit Ryuko's needs for a fight. Wiz: True. But Ryuko's edge was kamui Senketsu, whose advice and strategy gave her an added edge in both defeating her opponent and protecting the entire city. In fact, Ryuko's greatest strength is having crazy friends compared to the Horoscopes who place abolute power solely over friendship. Boomstick: In the end, Cancer couldn't cut it and got cut instead. Post Fight : la Kill OST- Kiryu ha KiLL - second phase In the chamber of the Honnouji Academy Student Council, Satsuki and her Elite Four are reviewing the footage of Ryuko's fight with the Cancer Zodiarts. In Satsuki's hand is the Zodiarts Switch that she took from Mako. "Natsuji Kimjima. Age 17, year three." Inumuta began as he rattled off the data he amassed. "He -was- a transfer student from Amanogawa High in the Kyoto Perfecture, which was founded by astronaut and schoolboard chairman Gamou Mitsuaki about a decade ago. Besides the item that Lady Satsuki confiscated from Mankanshoku, the strange thing about Amanogawa High is that its Life Fiber saturation is 0.00%." "You're joking right," Nonon said with a hint of irritation in her voice. "You must have a glitch in your system. A school devoid of Life Fibers?" "The data doesn't lie," Inumuta says before turning to Satsuki. "And there's more." Inumuta then presents low-res footage of two armored figures fighting the Cancer Zodiarts and two other monsters along with a robot exosuit. "Despite the lack of Life Fibers, it is clear there are those in that school who have the potential to rival the Life Fibers in power. Since that is the only amount of data I could acquire, I suggest sending my best operatives to infiltrate Amanogawa High for intelligence gathering." "UNACCEPTABLE!," Gamagori screamed out. "Lady Satsuki, I've failed to protect the school in your absence. Allow me to redeem myself by mounting a Raid Trip to Amanogawa High and put them in their place!" "Not so fast, big guy," Sanageyama said. "You still need a few more days to heal. How about I'll oversee the raid personally, Lady Satsuki." "You just want to fight those guys," Nonon said. "What can I say, I like a challenge." Nonon looks over to Satsuki. "How about I go instead of the monkey and the toad." Nonon started. "If I can conquer Abekamo Academy, taking over Amanogawa High will be a piece of cake." "Is the little snake forgetting that she needed help to take over Abekamo Academy?," Inumuta mused with Nonon annoyed at his remark. "Keep it up and you're gonna get fixed, mutt." "Honnouji Academy suffered a grave insult, and that will not go unpunished!" said Satsuki as she handed the Zodiarts Switch to Inumuta to analyze. "For now, we will prepare and gather what intel we can on our enemies," she said. "And in six months' time, we will have the Amanogawa High School Raid Trip." "Yes, Lady Satsuki," the Elite Four all replied in unison before they leave begin the preparations. Once they are gone, Satsuki observes the frozen image of a group of students: The Kamen Rider Club. TO BE CONTINUED... Polls Poll 1 Who are you rooting for? Ryuko Natsuji Poll 2 Give your opinion of the Ryuko/Natsuji match Accurate Inaccurate Inbetween Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016